Hibiscus moscheutosxc3x97H. rosa-sinensis. 
The new plant of this invention is the result of a unique hybridization, with the breeding achievement being evidenced in the outstanding combination of characteristics exhibited by this new and distinct Hibiscus plant, which include:
(a) Refined and noticeably shiny, xe2x80x9cMaple-likexe2x80x9d, green leaves which have relatively smooth margins and white buds with red and pink markings which combined compliments the landscape;
(b) Medium-sized flowers that are outstanding for their pink petals with pale pink to white reverse having red and pink markings on both sides of the petals;
(c) The plant being very floriferous with flowers that stay open at least one full day;
(d) The plant being small but vigorous with stouter stems compact and uniform breaking action which gives it unique landscape utility; and
(e) The plant being so hardy that it can consistently withstand winter temperatures of at least xe2x88x9230 degrees Fahrenheit.
(f) The plant being a gentic achievement as a hybrid between a tropical and hardy Hibiscus.
xe2x80x98Pink Cometxe2x80x99 was the result of a 40-year breeding program. Its ancestry includes Hibiscus moscheutos and Hibiscus rosa-sinensis. More specifically, the plant resulted from multiple crossings with an unnamed Fleming Hibiscus rosa-sinensis (nonpatented) and a unnamed Fleming Hibiscus moscheutos (nonpatented). The seedling which most nearly met all of the above named standards was selected.
This new plant first bloomed in the summer of 1989 and was selected by David Fleming and Gretchen Zwetzig on David Fleming""s property in Lincoln, Nebr. Asexual propagation of the plant by cuttings and root division has shown that the unique and distinguishing features of the plant are faithfully transmitted from generation to generation and appear to be fixed.
Since its origin, the plant has bloomed from midsummer until frost, while exhibiting the aforementioned distinctive characteristics. This TROPICAL-HARDY(trademark) Hibiscus plant greatly contributes to the market with its tropical aspect, sheer beauty and utter refinement, its compact growth habit, its enhanced resistance to disease and insects, its stability through extremes in rain and drought, and its extreme hardiness.